


What, you never read smut before?

by Razzamatazz



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hipster Steve Rogers, M/M, Punk Bucky Barnes, Skinny!Steve, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Tumblr Prompt, poor Bucky's never blushed so much in his whole life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Tumblr prompt: “You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face.”</p>
<p>In which Steve is a little hipster shit and poor Bucky is just an embarrassed punk with a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I saw the prompt on Tumblr and it just wouldn't leave me alone.  
> This was written in one sitting in the early hours of the morning so concrit is _definitely_ welcomed (or y'know any kind of feedback because comments just make my life)
> 
> There is now a translation of this fic by [Bat_out_of_hell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell) if you want to [read this in Russian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9309350/chapters/21098270)

There’s this kid that Bucky has history with. Skinny little hipster with big blue eyes hidden behind even bigger glasses. He always comes in late, smiling apologetically at the teacher who just rolls his eyes having long since accepted the fact that Steve Rogers will always turn up late. Then Steve’ll make his way to the back of the class and plop himself down in the seat next to Bucky, which is always the only spare seat. 

Bucky doesn’t mind that Steve seems to be the only person in his history class who isn’t completely opposed to the idea of sitting next to him. He understands that his piercings, long hair, and “cold, dead eyes”, as one person put it, tends to put people off. But he doesn’t mind, he has a good group of friends who see past his “punk” exterior, and it means that he gets to sit next to Steve fucking Rogers. The same Steve Rogers who goes to protests at the weekend, who will call anyone and everyone out on their bullshit, who Bucky has personally _seen_ helping little old ladies across the street. 

But it’s not like Bucky’s in love with the guy or anything. He just thinks Steve’s interesting. And funny. And smart. And adorably dorky and cute, but sexy as fuck at the same time. So yeah Bucky may have given up smoking because he saw Steve with an inhaler. And yeah, Bucky may have started wearing a pride badge in the hopes that Steve will be braver than he is and ask him out (or at least start a conversation about LGBT issues). And…

_Fuck_ , Bucky’s already so far gone for this kid and he’s barely even talked to him. Their longest conversation to date was when Steve asked to borrow a pen and Bucky spilled the contents of his pencil case everywhere in his haste to get one for Steve. 

 

It’s about five minutes into the lesson when Steve turns up, right on cue, and makes his way towards the back of the classroom. He straightens his beanie and gives Bucky his usual small smile and mouths ‘hi’ as he pulls out the chair and slides in behind the desk. ‘Hey’ Bucky mouths back, and turns up the corner of his mouth in what he hopes is a cute smile rather than making him look like he’s having some kind of stroke. Steve gets out his books and turns to the page they’re on then opens his notebook and pulls out a pen as if to take notes, but he doesn’t. He never does. Instead he pulls out his phone as subtly as possible then unlocks it underneath the desk.

Because that’s something else Bucky’s noticed since he’s been watching Steve. Let’s not say watching, more like observing… does that sound less creepy? Anyway, pretty much every lesson Steve will sit there staring blankly at his phone, occasionally scrunching up his nose or biting his lip and _goddammit_ , if he isn’t distracting enough as it is, that adorable face just makes everything worse. Or better. Bucky’s not sure which. 

Bucky’s tried to sneak a peek at what he’s doing before but he’s had no luck. He knows Steve isn’t texting since he’s not typing, he’s not playing Candy Crush either, he’s just… scrolling. 

Steve looks up and catches Bucky staring. He smirks and winks at Bucky who blushes and turns back to the teacher who is droning on about some war or other. He manages to avoid looking at Steve for a full five minutes before he caves and flicks his eyes back over to the blonde who’s still glued to his phone. Bucky decides that he’s had enough of this. He needs to know what Steve’s doing on his phone. It’s got to be interesting to distract him from history. Everyone knows that Steve Rogers is obsessed with American history and stuff to do with World War Two, it had even earned him the nickname ‘Captain America’.

“Hey, Steve, what you looking at?” Bucky whispers so as not to draw attention to them.

Steve squints up at him, his eyes looking dazed and slightly confused. “Huh?” is all he manages to get out in response. Bucky rolls his eyes and plucks the phone out of Steve’s thin fingers. “Hey!” Steve hisses, obviously not wanting to make a scene since he technically shouldn’t have his phone out anyway. 

Bucky looks down at the phone, it looks like some kind of story or something. He reads a few lines and feels his eyes bug out. Because this isn’t just any story, oh no, this is _smut_. Steve Rogers, the boy with the big blue eyes who helps little old ladies with their shopping, is sitting in class reading smut. He looks back over at Steve who is smirking at his reaction. 

“What?” Steve leans in to murmur to him. “The Winter Soldier never read smut before?”

Bucky turns back to the phone and feels the colour rising in his cheeks, he’s surprised none of the other students have noticed the heat radiating off his face. He feels his eyebrows creep further and further towards his hairline as he reads on. This isn’t just smut. This is some pretty hard core Evanstan porn, he doubts if he’ll ever be able to look at either of the actors the same after reading about them in such… _creative_ positions. 

“Mr Barnes, is there something wrong?” the teacher calls pulling Bucky out of his smut induced haze. Bucky’s head snaps up and he nearly drops the phone. His mouth opens and closes but no words come out. 

“I’m fine,” he stammers after clearing his throat. The teacher looks unconvinced but carries on with his lesson anyway. 

Bucky very deliberately avoids eye contact as he hands the phone back to Steve who is shaking with fits of silent laughter. 

“Aww, what’s wrong Bucky? You pop a boner?” he jokes. Bucky crosses his legs under the table in a desperate attempt to hide his growing erection. Now it’s Steve’s turn for his eyes to bug out. “Seriously? Oh my god, this is priceless!” Steve has to hold his hands in front of his mouth to keep from howling with laughter. 

“Shut up you jerk,” Bucky mutters as he tries to think unsexy thoughts. Baseball. Think about baseball. He fucking hates baseball. “Hang on, what did you call me earlier?”

“What? The Winter Soldier?” Steve asks as he wipes away tears from under his eyes. Bucky can’t help but notice how the tears make his eyelashes look even longer, if that’s possible. Baseball. Meant to be thinking about baseball. “Oh that’s just what everyone calls you. Probably something to do with you looking like you’re constantly planning someone’s death.”

“Yeah, well I am right now,” he shoots at Steve who just snorts in response. “How can you even read that stuff with a blank face?” Bucky gestures towards the phone Steve is currently twirling between his fingers. Steve’s smile turns almost predatory and he reaches out to grab Bucky’s arm.

“That’s nothing,” he says as he writes his number on Bucky’s arm. “Tell you what, call me, I’ll show you things that’ll _really_ make you blush,” and yep, Bucky’s pretty sure his brain just short-circuited. 

He’s saved from having to formulate some kind of response by the bell going off to signal the end of the lesson. Steve gathers up his things and shoots Bucky a wink before heading out of the classroom leaving Bucky just gaping after him. _Shit_. Bucky thinks to himself. _So much for thinking about baseball_.


	2. Steve's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am just totally blown away at the feedback from the first chapter of this so just thank you so much!!  
> I did say I wasn't going to write a sequel but [AvaKelly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly) suggested doing Steve's POV and I wasn't ready to leave this fic quite yet, so here we are.  
> I'm not 100% satisfied with this and feedback is still very much welcomed.

Steve’s running late, again. It’s not his fault that there’s always something that holds him up. Today it had been some assholes who thought it would be fun to steal a freshman’s book and throw it round above her head. The poor girl had nearly been in tears by the time Steve had turned up. The bullies then decided that it would be more fun to scatter his stuff than carry on messing with the girl. Steve sighs to himself as he picks up his books. What’s wrong with people? Some dicks steal a kid’s book and everyone else just stands around watching? Leave it to the little guy to intervene. But still, it’s better them picking on him than some kid; at least he’s used to it.

He finishes collecting his stuff and fumes silently all the way to the history classroom. He checks the clock as he enters the room. Only five minutes late, that’s not too bad. Anyway, it could be a lot worse, at least he always gets to sit next to Bucky. 

Steve kinda gets how nobody sits next to Bucky. He guesses most people must find him intimidating given the way he dresses and is always brooding. There’s a rumour going round school that Bucky was expelled from his old school for punching a teacher who told him to “take off that eyeliner, it makes you look like a raccoon”. Steve doesn’t buy any of it for a second. Yes, occasionally Bucky overdoes the eyeliner, making him look like a (really sexy) raccoon, but Steve doubts that he’d ever hurt a fly. Anyway, he doesn’t strike Steve as the violent type seeing as Bucky turns an adorable shade of pink whenever Steve so much as smiles at him.

Steve sits down next to Bucky and mouths ‘hi’, Bucky mouths ‘hey’ back and gives Steve a crooked smirk that’s probably meant to look cool but the effect is ruined by the patches of pink blossoming on his cheeks. Steve gets out his stuff for the lesson, though he doesn’t know why he bothers since he knows he won’t be using it. Instead of taking notes he unlocks his phone under the desk and goes back to the fanfiction he was reading.

It’s not like he does this _every_ lesson. Just when he can tell the lesson will be especially boring, or when he’s part way through an especially good fic. Anyway, most of the stuff the teacher is prattling on about Steve already knows, and the stuff he doesn’t he can just find out later from a quick skim of the textbook. So he doesn’t see the harm in a bit of reading in class, seeing as his grades are still high and it helps him get through the seemingly endless school day. 

Steve finds his place and starts to read when he senses someone staring at him. Looking up he catches Bucky’s eye then shoots him a smirk and a wink before turning back to his story. He doesn’t have to check to know that Bucky’s ears have probably turned pink and he’s looking flustered. He chuckles to himself; he can only imagine how red Bucky would go if he knew what Steve was reading not three feet away from him. 

Just when he’s right in the middle of a pretty steamy scene, Steve thinks he hears his name and glances up to find Bucky looking questioningly at him. He lets out a confused “huh?” and before he knows it Bucky is swiping the phone out of his hands. “Hey!” he hisses, a wave of panic suddenly surging through him. Sure it had been funny to think about Bucky’s reaction to the story, but he never thought he’d actually get to see it and certainly not under these circumstances. 

Oh well, what’s done is done so he might as well sit back and enjoy the show. It’s not like he’s got anything to be ashamed of, it’s seen as normal to read Fifty Shades of Grey and this is at least ten times better than that shit. 

He leans back in his seat and watches in amusement as Bucky’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline and his face turns a startling shade of red. He can’t help but smile when Bucky turns to look at him with wide, almost horrified eyes. 

“What? The Winter Soldier never read smut before?” he teases. 

Before Bucky can reply the teacher calls his name, startling him out of his daze. Steve almost has to shove his fist in his mouth to keep himself from laughing as Bucky struggles to form an answer, looking like a deer in the headlights.

By the time he manages to stutter an answer out Steve is practically crying from the effort of holding in his cackles. 

“Aww, what’s wrong Bucky? You pop a boner?” Steve taunts once he trusts himself enough to speak and notices Bucky pouting slightly. Bucky doesn’t say anything in response but instead crosses his legs under the table. Steve’s eyes widen because of all the ways he anticipated this going, this wasn’t one of them. “Seriously? Oh my god, this is priceless!” Steve manages to get out before he has to clamp his hands in front of his mouth to stop his laughter from escaping. 

Bucky just offers him a sulky sounding “Shut up you jerk,” then asks about the name Steve called him earlier. Steve suspects he’s just trying to change the subject but goes along with it anyway.

“What? The Winter Soldier?” Steve asks as he wipes away tears from under his eyes. “Oh that’s just what everyone calls you. Probably something to do with you looking like you’re constantly planning someone’s death.” 

Bucky half-heartedly mutters something about planning Steve’s death in response. 

“How can you even read that stuff with a blank face?” Bucky gestures towards the phone Steve is currently twirling between his fingers and Steve sees his chance. 

_Well, I’ve made it this far, in for a penny and all that._ Steve thinks as he swallows his nerves and reaches for Bucky’s arm. “That’s nothing,” he says as he writes his number on Bucky’s arm, not letting his movements give away how nervous he really is. “Tell you what, call me, I’ll show you things that’ll really make you blush.”

The bell goes and Steve gets up and walks out of the classroom, putting an extra sway in his hips because he knows Bucky is watching. He tries not to walk into anything as he goes because that would doubtless ruin his smooth exit. 

He is _definitely_ looking forward to spending more time with Bucky and seeing if he’s a full body blusher.

 

A few weeks later he finds out that he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> I'm probably not going to be posting anything for a while because I really should be revising for my exams right now... apparently they're important so... BUT I do have an idea for a (hopefully) longer story that I will get a chance to write in the summer.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://razz-a-ma-tazz.tumblr.com/) where I post lots of Stucky things and photos of Sebastian Stan and things I find funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is how I pictured Bucky reading the story  
>   
> Then being caught by the teacher  
>   
> And Steve being a little shit, just try and imagine him about 100lbs lighter and 12 years younger...  
> 
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://razz-a-ma-tazz.tumblr.com/) where I post lots of Stucky things and photos of Sebastian Stan and things I find funny.


End file.
